Conventionally, a robot simulation apparatus that simulates operation of a robot on a screen is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-334678). While carrying out the simulation of the robot provided with hands, the robot simulation apparatus changes a shape model of the hands to prevent an interference between the hands and a case when the hands take out workpieces piled in the case from the case, and the robot simulation apparatus acquires dimension data of actual hands from the changed shape model of the hands.
An aspect of the present invention provides a robot simulation apparatus including: a tool information setting unit that sets a type of one or more hands provided on a tool; a hand model storage unit that stores types of the hands in association with three-dimensional models and tool coordinate systems of the hands; a hand position and posture setting unit that sets a position and a posture of each of the hands of the tool attached to an attachment surface of a robot; and a robot model generation unit that generates a three-dimensional model of the robot, in which the three-dimensional model of the hands read from the hand model storage unit based on the type of the hands set by the tool information setting unit is attached to the attachment surface based on the positions and the postures of the hands set by the hand position and posture setting unit, and that sets a tool coordinate system, wherein the three-dimensional model and the tool coordinate system of the robot generated by the robot model generation unit are used to perform a simulation of the robot provided with the tool attached to the attachment surface.